Curiosty Didn't Kill the Cat
by Concrete Angel 2012
Summary: Bella is the quiet girl that doesn't talk to people and hates edward . Edward is the cocky player. They both go to the same boarding school. add in the pixie, the head cheer leader and emmett and see wat you get.. AH, athletic bella M for later chapter
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is my first fan fic ever! So tell me wat you think of it. Be brutally hounest I need to know wat to do! I hope you enjoy it! Oh! And I forgot! I don't own anything….. that was my official disclaimer. On with the story!

I threw myself into my seat. Another day in this hell. Don't get me wrong I'm glad to have the opportunity to attend the number one school in the country. But the people here aren't what I would call pleasant. O well one more year and I'm gone.

"What are you doing!?" that would be Tanya, head cheerleader aka head bitch.

"Sitting, I thought it was kind of obvious." Hey if she isn't going to be nice to me I won't be civil to her.

"It's my seat! Move!" this chick is mentally disturbed if she thinks she is getting anything from me now.

"Read the new seating chart it says different. Oh and if you need help with the reading part ask ­­­­– which I'm sure you will – feel free to ask someone else." It's true I don't think she can read, like at all.

"I already did. That seat is next to Eddie! So I want it." So that's her problem. Well if she had asked me nicely then I would have let her have it. I hate 'her little Eddie' as she put it and I would much rather sit by someone else. But we won't let her know that 'cuz it's too much fun pissing her off.

"I don't think so. I'll just stay here"

"Ladies fighting over a spot next to me I'm touched." Every girl's head snapped toward the velvety voice known to all on campus. That voice belonged to Edward Cullen, aka big man on campus. But I just call him a man whore.

"No Cullen not everyone melts like a popsicle at the very site of you." But Tanya would have no Eddie bashing in his or her presence

"Look swan just because you're some klutz that can't get a life doesn't mean that you can take it out on my Eddie." Ok, so maybe I do have a reputation for tripping over thin air on a flat surface. But what most people don't know is that I am an amazing athlete. And I don't plan on letting people know anytime soon. this school thrives on sporting ability. I don't want people some prissy little drama queen trying to be my friend just because I could beat some mama boy's ass on the field.

Everyone was looking at me. I was probably pretty red. I have quite a temper and tend to get a little offended when people are judgmental or shallow. And when I get pissed my word filter kinda disappears.

"First, stop calling the guy Eddie its not cute, it's demeaning. Second, I have a life it's just not her with all you pussies. And third if you don't stop treating people like you are better than them just because you think you're the shit cuz you are getting laid by manhore extraordinaire – I'll kick your ass." Every was staring at me in astonishment. It's not every day someone tells off the bitch _and _the manwhore all in one day let alone an hour.

This is when Edward decides to break the silence and be knight in shining armor after my little out burst. "Now now Bella no need for threats and name calling. Just because you're jealous of Tanya doesn't mean you need to get all worked up.

"Cullen I wouldn't even go to bed with you if it would pay for my whole college tuition. You never know what kind of present I could leave with, and I'm not talk'n about a fertilized egg if you catch my drift." Where's a filter when you need one?

That got the class worked up the guys were all laughing all 'Cullen just got showed up!' and the majority of the girls were either fuming, worrying they got something from him, or stunned and speechless.

I had officially put myself on the hit list of every person in the 'Edward Cullen fan club' aka every girl (plus a couple guys) on campus. I was now on the radar. Lukily the teacher came in then to start class.

"Everyone take your seats and say hi to the person you sit next to." Mrs. Martinez is a nice person I would go as far as to say I like her. But there was no way in hell that I was talking to that idiot this whole thing is his fault! And I am not ready to be the bigger person. I could feel the glares in the back of my head from every envois chick in here. This day could not get any worst. "You just introduced yourself to your project partner." Correction it just did. The project is apparently worth half our grade and it has to be an oral report on the effects of stereo typing in our school. All the work has to be done outside of class. Which if you haven't figured out yet means I have to spend time outside of class with Edward Cullen. Kill me now.

I am on my way to biology when I trip, sending my papers and books all over the floor. (Today is definitely not a good day.) I start picking my stuff up when I notice someone crouch down to help me. Once we stand I look up to thank them. God must have it out for me was my only thought. Because of course the one day I pretty much say Cullen has STD's is the day that his sister decides to help me when I trip.

"Umm ……..thanks" she hands me my things. Wow. Awkward turtle moment!

"No problem" Alice Cullen. A very nice person as far as I know. Pretty much a four foot nine super model/ pixie (minus the wings). In other words way better than her brother.

"I just wanted to apologize if my little outburst towards your brother upset you or your family. I tend to have a bit of a temper. I really didn't mean what I said." I really didn't want me problem with her brother to be an issue for her. She didn't deserve that.

"Are you kidding? That was hilarious! If anything I should be thanking you. No one has ever talked to him like, that like ever!" then she squealed and hugged me. For such a small thing she sure does pack a punch. If she doesn't let go soon my eyeballs are going to pop out.

"Your welcome……..I think?" she finally let go of me and was smiling I a way that I can only say was maniacal. I have a feeling she knows how to get what she wants. That look was gone in a flash and replaced with an angelic smile that was a little too innocent

"Bella? Will you sit with me at lunch today "she's a nice person and I don't want to sound like bitch. But she sits with Edward and the rest of her family.

"That's probably not a good idea. I have a feeling that your brother won't like that very much." My suspicions of her getting what she wants were proven right when she changed her sugary sweet smile to one of the most heart breaking sad faces I have ever seen. But I really wanted to get to know you……that's all." I could feel my sense of resolve crumbling.

"I guess I could sit with you but if your family doesn't want me there I'm gone." As soon as I said that she started jumping up and down with a smile so big paltered on her face that I thought that she was going to pull a face muscle.

I started to sprint down the hallway after noticing they were empty. I was stepping into the class when the bell rang I blew out a sigh of relief. That was until I noticed everyone staring at me….. Again. I ignored them and went to the new seating chart. When I found my name I looked to see who my lab partner was and in big bold letters it said EDWARD CULLEN. I swear god must hate me. I walked over to my sat and didn't even acknowledge his presence. I was starting to feel a little awkward. Luckily the teacher came in pushing an A/V cart.

"We're going to be watching a movie today so just pretend to watch and you'll be fine" wow. Nice to know I worked so hard to get a scholarship so I could sit and pretend to watch a movie. O well at least I can catch up on some sleep.

I was up until eleven in the in the athletic complex because late at night is the only time I can be in there alone. Granted no one is supposed to be in there at all. But the security (aka a pin-tumbler lock made in the fifties) is pretty easy to get past. Plus it's not like I can be near the athletic centre unless required if I don't want people to know that I am good at sports.

The lights were out so my head was down. I closed my eyes ready for sleep to take me when I felt someone's stare on me. When I looked up to see who it was I was met by a pair of piercing green eyes, Edward Cullen's eyes. I tried to pull away, but I couldn't. It was like there was this weird energy passing between us. I had never felt it before.

Soon he turned his gaze away. Like nothing had happened. Today was definitely not a normal day. Too tired to think about it, I rested my head on the desk and went to sleep.

Wat did you think? Good, Bad, Stupid? Let me know how it was. AKA….. Review! Please 


	2. Chapter 2

I need constructive critisism! please! i'm BEGGING! Oh and thankyou for the reviews that i did get!

Next thing I know there is this kid I have never met in my life waking me up saying I was in his sleep. I stood up, wobbling a little. I squinted my eyes at the clock trying to make out the time. 12: 10. Great, lunch is almost over. Alice probably thinks I blew her off. Have I mentioned that I really hate today?

Now in the cafeteria I was making a bee line for Alice's table when Tanya – flanked by her cronies—cut me off.

"Swan, you ugly bitch. You're still showing your face around here? Do you have a death wish or are you just stupid! You can't just insult me and my Eddie and get away with it! Your life is going to be hell. And if you so much as look at me the wrong way I'll kick your ass all over this school!" I don't have time for this.

"Tanya why don't you grow up, get over yourself and leave me the hell alone. And for the love of god what did I say about calling the man Eddie, it is _so annoying._ Especially in that nasally thing you call a voice."

I soon realized our little exchange was being watched, by the whole cafeteria. I really need to get a better filter. I was pulled out of my internal reverie by a screech. Tanya's face was all red and splotchy, her cheeks all puffed up. She was pissed. But instead of being intimidating, she looked constipated. I couldn't help it I burst into fits of laughter. Everyone was looking at me as if they questioned my sanity.

There is yet another screech, but this one is followed by the loud smack of her hand making contact with my face. It stung like a bitch, but I didn't show that it affected me. I refuse to give her the satisfaction. I looked at her with a completely bored expression. I was beyond pissed and that smug-ass smirk she had wasn't helping her either.

Instinct took over. Before I could stop myself I snap back my fist and launch it right at her face. The moment of impact I hear a satisfying crunch. She looses her balance and falls to the floor. I heard a few people gasp. (They probably didn't think I even knew how to punch.) But other than that it was yet again silent. So I crouched right in front of her.

"If you _ever_ lay another hand on me or anyone for that matter, you will have to see your doctor for a whole lot more than another nose job." My voice was deadly. She just sat there, tears streaming down her cheeks.

I straightened myself out and slowly walked over to Alice's table. Her whole family was following my every move with their eyes. They probably were waiting for me to attack someone. I turn to Alice; she surprises me yet again by having an even bigger smile than earlier

Sorry I didn't make it like I promised I fell asleep in Bio and no one woke me up. Not even my lab partner." I glanced pointedly at Edward when I said the last part. He seemed to still be in a state of shock from my previous actions. So he didn't notice the fact that everyone was waiting to say something.

He snapped back to reality soon after. He looked at his family, then me. That same weird energy connection was there. But this time I turned away. Saying.

"Cullen I know that we don't like each other that much but it would have been nice if you had woke me up."

"Sorry. You just looked so tired, I couldn't bring myself to wake you." that actually sounded like he was trying to be nice. That's different.

"Umm thank you……. I was tired."

"Well if we are going to have fun after our project is done your going to need lots of energy." Nice guy has officially left the building.

What ever Cullen I'll see you at my dorm when ever you get over your ego. Alice I really am sorry. I'll make it up to you I promise.

"I know you will!" she had that impish little grin. I don't even want to know what she is planning.

With that I left. I needed to talk to my calculus teacher and beg for my phone back. You show the guy up once bad all the sudden you're enemy number one. I was texting my best friend that lived back in forks, Jake. I'm mid text when he come and takes my phone right out of my hands. He was all 'no cell phones in class'. This is bullshit because in reality everyone else had their phones out too.

I walk into the room to see him alone, at his desk playing with a Rubicks cube. He has no life.

"Mr. Callahan can I have my phone back?" I'm not one to beat around the bush. He looks up at me with this board expression.

"no." then he goes back to tinkering with his Rubicks cube.

"What! Why not? Look I just need my phone ok! Give it back."

"Don't talk to me like that! I am your superior!" I was so pissed. I had a phone call that I really needed to make.

The warning bell rang; I needed to get to class. Besides if I don't leave soon something would most likely happen. Something they could expel me for.

"Whatever I'll just use someone else's" I didn't plan on using another person's phone I planned on using mine. But he didn't need to know that, or how I was going to get it.

i hate begging for reviews cuz i know how annoying it is but please! help would indeed be appriciated. Ps: i'll up date as much as possible but i have a job over the summer so it might be kind of spaced out. just for- warning.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! This is the third chapter. Hope you like it. Oh! And thanx again for the reviews! On with the story!

I unfortunately have to take a gym class – it's required. This means I have to act like a total klutzy bimbo so they don't figure out my hidden talent.

"This semester you have to actually participate to get points. Which means doing what I say. You do that, you pass the class. Any questions? ……….. Good now get into pairs and warm up your arms, practice pitching to one another.

I look around and no one still needs a partner, and if they do they are hiding from me. People tend to stay away from me if sports are involved for self preservation purposes. I can go over board with my pretending sometimes.

I was about to ask Coach Clapp to be my partner when – much to my relief – someone started to come out of the men's locker room. That relief was immediately replaced with complete and utter exasperation when I saw it was Edward Cullen. This is getting ridiculous.

We are now throwing the ball back and forth. Well actually he is throwing it. I, being a klutz (wink, wink) was attempting to.

"You know you should work-out more often" we had this great no talking thing going on. So of course he just had to go and ruin it.

"I get plenty of exercise." I really need to stay calm; injuring two people in one day would be bad.

"Well if you were in shape, you would be able to throw a ball." He is totally asking for it.

"You know what Edward you're right I'm just some dumb klutz. I can't even throw a ball ten feet." Quicker than he could respond I whipped the ball straight at him – and when I say him I mean _little Eddie_. I have a feeling that he won't be having kids anytime soon.

"Ow" he crumpled to the ground in pain. Ya definitely not going to be having kids.

"Swan!" What did you do? My best player is on the ground holding his manhood and you're just standing there like its nothing! Help him to the nurse's office!"

"Sorry coach. I just don't know what happened I threw the ball and then he was on the ground!" I said with wide innocent eyes. If it looks like an accident then I can't get in trouble

"Remind me to sit you out when the heavy equipment is involved."

"Will do!" I left, dragging Edward behind me.

We were half way across campus when I saw Mr. Callahan locking up his room carrying his lunch pail. He walked past us throwing me a dirty look. He was out to lunch, his room is empty. Perfect.

I pull Cullen over by the door. Ya know he has been surprisingly quiet. Hope I didn't scar him for life. O well. I look at Cullen. He has this curious look on his face.

Edward keep your trap shut and tell me if there is anyone coming." That sentence didn't make much sense. Either way he knew what I meant.

I knelt down in front of the doorknob. I tugged out the chain around my neck that held lock picking tools and went to work on the lock. Eighteen seconds. New personal best.

I glanced over my shoulder motioning for Cullen to follow. He did after shutting the door behind him. I went over to his desk looking in all the drawers. There was only one left, that's where my phone had to be. But of course it's the only one locked.

Sweet success. It opened and right there was my phone. As I took my phone out of the drawer I notice something else in there. When I realized what it was I knew I would be scarred for life. Seeing the look on my face Edward came over to see what was wrong. When he saw it he looked just as sicked out as me. In Mr. Callahan's locked desk drawer was a gay men porn magazine. I have a feeling he didn't confiscate those which means they're his.

To distracted by this new tid-bit of information we didn't notice someone outside until the door knob was getting turned. We were trapped. Not enough time to climb though the window. I did the only thing I could think to do.

I pinned Edward against the wall and kissed him like my life depended on it. He went as stiff as a board in complete shock. The door opened and standing there was the creeper himself. His face was all red and puffy. I wonder if he and Tanya are related.

"Swan how did you get in here! Why are you in here!" wow he's dummer than I thought.

"The door was unlocked and isn't it kind of obvious why I'm in here?"

"You are both going strait to the office and you missy are on the first plain out of here! You knew you were on thin ice as it was!"

"What! No! That's not fair! I haven't done anything wrong until now!" they can't do that! I worked way too hard to get this!

Edward decided to jump in before things escalated anymore. "You know Frank – can I call you frank? Anyway we just couldn't help ourselves, I'm sure you know all about that. I mean we all have our dirty pleasures. Now don't we?" with each word Edward said he took a step closer to Callahan. Cullen was in full flirt mode. And I found it super creepy. But it took all my will power not to burst out laughing. Frank looked extremely flustered, but definitely not uncomfortable. Mr. Franklin Callahan has officially been dazzled by Edward Cullen.

"Well……I guess I um could just let you off with a warning. But just this once."

"Thank you frank." Edward grabbed my arm and we were out of there. As soon as we were away from the calc room he spun around to face me. "Would you care to tell me why I just scarred my self for life?" he was livid. It was kind of intimidating.

"I needed to get my cell phone back and he was gone so I took the chance. I'm sorry I got you into it. I just, I have a phone call I really need to make." I did owe him an explanation but it wasn't one I was willing to give.

"Ya whatever I don't care about that, but why did you flip out when he said they could kick you out. It's not like they would. And miss your parents' precious checks. Ya right."

"Maybe that's how it is for you. But me, I didn't get here with mommy and daddy's check book."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That means that I am here on scholarship! That means that they could kick me out without even thinking twice! That means that I have to watch what I say, how I act, and I have to work twice as hard as all you other bimbos here!" oh my god. I cannot believe that I just said all that out loud. To Cullen no less. No one besides teachers knew and now the whole school will know by tomorrow morning. All they're going to see is some charity case. "God damitt!" what was I going to do! "Don't tell anyone ok. I don't want people looking at me like I'm beneath them. I get that enough as it is."

I hate this feeling, that he has something over me. I'm pretty much at his mercy, and by the look on his face he knew it.

"Well to keep a secret like that, could be kind of hard…….. You would owe me pretty big if I did. Oh, and don't think I forgot that baseball 'incident'. That _and_ stealing would get you kicked out for sure." Was he blackmailing me!? I can't believe him! But I can't let it show this bothers me. But what am I going to do? I can't not do what he says otherwise he'll go to the head master.

"That's low. Even for you."

"That isn't any way to talk to someone you owe is it?"

"Whatever now what do you want?"

"I need to think that over. I'll let you know when I come over to work on the project." Shit! I forgot that we had that project to work on!

"Fine but I need to go gym is almost over." No there was still almost 20 minutes left. "I'm guessing you and your manhood are ok now."

"Ya since you brought it up where _did_ that throw come from? It's not like a girl let alone _you_ could throw a ball, get it past me, and hit the mark." What a sexist pig! I can't believe he just said that!

"It was complete luck and adrenalin Cullen. Once in a lifetime for a weak little girl like me." My voice was dripping with sarcasm. But he didn't seem to catch it.

"That's what I figured. It's not like anyone is actually better than me at baseball anyway." That cocky, chauvinistic, son of a – "you're dismissed slave." He did not just say that! Clenching my fists at my sides I stomped off to class.

Classes were over for the day. Nothing eventful happened sense the run-in with Callahan. I was now waiting for someone to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" just hearing that voice on the other end of the line made everything that happened today disappear. It brightened my whole day.

"Hey baby!"

And that's all she wrote! Now please review! And don't think that you can use the fact that you don't have an account on the website as an excuse! Cuz you can review any way!


	4. Chapter 4

Edward POV

Practice didn't go well at all. I was way too distracted by everything that happed today with Bella.

First: she seemed repulsed to sit next me._ Me! _Most girls would pay to be within a ten foot radius.

Second: who stands up to Tanya? Nobody. They especially don't punch her in the face. Most certainly not if they have a scholarship on the line. She doesn't have to worry about that though. Tanya may be a bitch, but she's not rat.

Third: where did that pitch come from? It could have been luck but I don't think it was.

Fourth: why the hell did she break into a classroom just to get her cell phone? Better yet why the hell does she know how to break into a classroom?

Fifth: she is here on scholarship. I didn't even know there were scholarships to this school. Bella is definitely full of surprises.

I was just outside her door when I heard talking.

"Hey baby!" So she had a boyfriend. Lucky son of a – wait, _lucky?!_ I don't think he would be lucky. It's not like I want Bella.

"Really! They took you off the chemo! That's great Lilly-bug!" Lilly-bug? Chemo? "Oh! And happy birthday sweetie! You are officially six years old!" six?

"I wish I was there too honey. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" who was on chemo? Who is six years old? The mysteries keep piling up. "Okay Lilly which one?" which one what? "Your favorite one huh? … well ok here it goes." Here what goes!

"_Waking up I see that everything is ok  
The first time in my life and now it's so great  
Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed  
I think about the little things that make life great  
I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling"  
_ she can sing?  
_"This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect, please don't go away, I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by"_

I found a place so safe, not a single tear  
The first time in my life and now it's so clear  
Feel calm I belong, I'm so happy here  
It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere  
I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling

This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect, please don't go away, I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by

It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry

It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry

It's so beautiful it makes you want to cry

This innocence is brilliant, it makes you want to cry  
This innocence is brilliance, please don't go away  
Cause I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by

This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect, please don't go away, I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by

Wow. There are no words to describe the purity of her voice. She just keeps surprising me.

"You're welcome Lilly-bug. I love you ……… can you put mom on the phone for me?**"**

"Mom?**"**

"Ya school is fine. How is she doing? Do the doctors think she's strong enough for the transplant yet?" what transplant? God I hate one-sided conversations!

"That's great! Just let me know when the surgery date is and I'll make arrangements here at school to get my work. Then I can fly in for the harvest. Things are going to get a lot better." I could here the smile in her voice.

"What do you mean insurance wont cover it?" now she sounds downright angry

"Those sons of bithches they can't do that!"

"Mom I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you. I have some money saved up. Hopefully it will be enough."

"No mom I don't care if it's my college fund. I'll make a new one. Lily needs it more than me." She's giving up all her money for someone else's surgery?

"Ya mom I'll talk to you later. Love you. Give her a kiss for me will you?" she hung up. She can't afford school because her family's money is going to what I'm guessing is a terminally ill sister. The same sister she was giving her life savings up for? I felt horrible. Here I was blackmailing her to get back at her for hurting my pride. While she is arranging to fly all the way to phoenix for her little sister's surgery. Wow is I scum.

I knock on the door. Now or never. She answered the door with a scowl.

"Let's get this over with."

"So optimistic. By the way I've figured out what you have to do."

"What is it?"

"You have to sit with me at my table at all meals until I say otherwise, and you have to answer every question I ask truthfully." I couldn't help but want to know everything about her I could. Bella was one mystery I planned to solve.

"And if I don't want to answer your questions." She is _so_ stubborn.

"For every question you refuse to answer I get a kiss. And if you choose to lie and I find out it's a lie then I get a five minute long kiss with tongue. I recommend that you just cooperate. You don't want to end up with an un-wanted 'present' as you put it." I am a genius. She'll tell me everything now. And I do _not_ have studs. I am clean! Just for the record.

"Whatever lets get this project over with before you start your twenty-questions you little freak."

Bella's POV

Four hours and three glue sticks later our project was finished. We had a rough start but it worked out in the end. He actually had some good ideas. Now he is firing questions at me not missing a beat.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Blue."

Favorite song."

"Don't have one."

"Book"

"Withering heights"

"Family"

"What do you mean?"

"Tell me about your family." And now it gets complicated. I want to tell him about my family, but I most definitely don't want to kiss that concaving little cretin. I could just tell him the bare minimum. It won't be lying. Just not the whole truth.

"Well I have my mom; Renee, my baby sister; Lilly, and phil." That should suffice.

"Who's Phil?" of course he has to ask more questions on a sore subject.

"He's my step father and Lilly's biological dad." I hate giving him either of those titles. He doesn't deserve them at all.

"You don't seem too fond of him."

"Ya I pretty much hate him." It's true. I think of him as nothing more than the son of a bitch sperm downer to my baby sister.

"Why is that?" this ifs clearly something I don't want to get into. Last time I saw him I ended up in juvi.

"Long story, believe me you don't want to hear it." More like I don't want to tell.

"I do want to know. Besides I have all night." Persistent little buger! Its ganna come out why I'm leaving school for a whole month any way, might as well get it over with.

Well my parents, Renee and Charlie, divorced because Renee was having an affair with phil. Renee soon after the divorce started showing and announced the baby to the relatives. She and Phil got married. Couple years later I still resented then both, loved Lilly and pretty much raised her on my own. I had only seen Charlie twice since Renee won custody. Phil finally got signed, baseball, the mariners. So he traveled a lot. I didn't have to deal with him, things were looking up." My throat was constricting, my eyes were starting to water. I wouldn't cry in front of Edward. He'll suspect it's from being sad, it's not whenever I get super mad like beyond speaking I end up crying. I needed to finish the story "but that all ended when Lilly was diagnosed for leukemia. She was three at the time. We were devastated. They tested Renee and Phil for a bone maro match. They said I wasn't old enough yet and there was little to no chance anyway. Phil ended up being a perfect match. But the bastard said no. he wouldn't do it. By the time he would recover they would have replaced hi m on the team. He was choosing his job, his money, over his daughter. I got so mad! I ended up beating the crap out of him, and he pressed charges. I ended up in juvi for six months. When I got out in a last attempt they agreed to test me. I also was a match. The procedure is risky though. So they put her on chemo until she was older. So the transplant wouldn't be as dangerous. That's actually the phone call I had to make. The one to my mother to know if they were going to do the surgery soon or not. So now I'm going to leave school for about a month once my mom sets it all up. That's the reason I worked so hard to get in here. We are in crazy debt. We are just barely making payments on loans cause Phil, that mother fucker, 'doesn't have any money' which translates into he blew it all on strippers and gambling. I need this school to open doors to good college scholarships – a full ride – so I can get a good job and pay off all the loans." There were tears streaming down my face. Cullen was just sitting there, not saying anything.

Well, this is awkward. This is when my stomach decides to make its never ending noises stating the fact that I haven't eaten since breakfast.

"I should go eat before the cafeteria closes." He came back to the present.

"I'll go with you. I still need to get dinner as well. Plus I'm not done questioning you." I have a feeling I don't get a say in this so I'm not even going to try to debate it.

"Let's go then."


	5. Chapter 5

hey thankyou for the reviews! sna sorry about the POV thing i'll try to fix that. so on with the chapter!

* * *

**Bella POV**

Doesn't he know curiosity killed the cat? If he asks me any more questions I might go running and screaming. And we aren't even to the cafeteria yet!

"wat field do you want to go into?"

Something tat pays good. Probably law or medicine."

"is that something you'd be happy with or is it for your familie's debt?"why does he ask such personal questions?!

"if it helps Lily then I'm happy."

"wat would you want to do if money wasn't a problem, if your little sister was'nt sick?" hello! Personal boundries!

"oh look we're at the cafeteria. Lets go eat." He opened the door and montioned for me togo first with his free hand. As I passed him he whipered in my ear.

"your not getting away that easily bella, you'll answer my question eventually. And remember you have to sit with me and my family." I glared at him. I had been cooperative! Why must he push my buttons!

Getting our dinner I could feel everyone staring at us. AGAIN! Get a life people. I'm not that exciting. Walking over to the table it was quiet. Well except for the whispering . 'didn't she punch tanya' 'cullen is totally tapp'n that' wat a little slut' or, my personal favorite, 'I heard she got sent to prison for killing someone' I had officially achieved a new degree of red. As soon as we werein front of the table Edward set down his tray and pulled my seat out for me. As I sat down he again leaned down to whisper in my ear. "follow my lead" why does he have to use such gentalmanly guestures with auch awful pretences?

His whole family was looking off in different directions. Anywhere but me in other words. This is extremely awkward. Once Edward sat down he scooched his chair over so it was touching mine and slung his arm over my shoulders. All his family's eyes snapped twards us along with the rest of the cafeteria. I probably had a look of discust on my face. But really I was in over drive. You know that weird energy eye thing? Ya well try that times ten. Just from his freaking arm! How can he effect me like this!? I turned and glared.

"get your arm off me or I'll break it off." I barely said this above a whisper. He just smirked.

"you wouldn't do that would you slave. I wouldn't have an arm but I would have a mouth." He has me there. I guess I'll just have to deal with it. Now just to break the silence.

"you guys have really nice cars." I couldn't think of anything to say so I said the first thing that popped into my mind.

"like you even know what they are." That would be Rosalie hale. Girlfriend to Emmett McHarty, envisionment of beauty, twin to jasper hale, the list goes on and on.

"alice: yellow 911 porche turbo, Edward: 2010 volvo, silver, Emmett: silver ford jeep wrangler, and you: red convertible, but there is something different about it . your car doesn't sound like a normal covertable when its running. Either you or someone else rebuilt the engine- more cc's, better hourse power. Whoever did it did a good job too." **(don't know anything about cars except how to drive one- barely- so that was me pulling words off the top of my head)** I must have knack for shocking people cuz they were all staring at me. Their eyes the size of saucers and there jaws on the floor. Its kind of funny actually.

"so who did the revamp?" I really was curios about that.

"I did. No one touches my baby but me." Rosalie knows her wayaround a car hugh? I guess I'll have to remember that later.

"I respect that, not many people really care about their vehicles like that. Especially the airheads around here."

"Ya know Alice your right. I think I might like this girl."

"Yeah Rose I think I'm ganna like you too."

"Hey, if you guys are going to act on your feelings for each other I get to watch." Immediately after Emmett said this Rose hit him on the back of the head. That just made the rest of us laugh, hard. We had to lean against eachother for support so we didn't fall out of our chairs. Just thinking about the look on emmett's face brought tears to my eyes I was laughing so hard.

"Emmett you looked like a kid in a candy store."

"don't laugh at me Bella! That's what I thought you meant." That sent me into another round of laughter.

" don't get me wrong Emmett, Rosalie is hot for sure. But as far as I know I don't swing that way." I don't think I should have left him any hope at all. Now he'll just try to talk us into giving him a show.

" you should still try bella! I mean just to make sure there is no doubt wich gender you prefure. Why not test it out on rose?" if he is trying to trick me into anthing he is going to be smarter than that.

"why are you sucking up to me? Rose looks pretty pissed that you are pretty much assuming that she will just go along with it."

"don't you love me anymore rosie? Don't you want me to be happy/"

"drop it Emmett or youu'll make me do aomething that you'll regret."

"Oh? And what would that be?" he shouldn't do that.

"Emmett don't test me. Its something you'll regret."

" really rose what could be ao horrible? Its not like you would dump me; you love ma too much." He _really_ souldn't do that.

"oh really Emmett? Well lets just see how well you do without me. You are officially cut off. This store is _closed_. The only one getting any from me is bella and when we 'act on our feelings' as you like to put you can be sure that you _won't_ be there." Ya he _really_ shouldn't have done that. He looked like he was about to cry when Rosalie came over and sat on me lap.

" you know what, I'm with you guys. Jasper you're cut off too."

" but alice I didn't do anything. Are you going to punish the man you lovce when I did nothing to deserve it?" he dose have a point there.

"sorry guys; he's right."

"that's ok, now I get Bella all to myself."

Rose and I kept up our little charade. Holding hands,whispering in each other's ear, giggling. It was way worth to see emmett's face while he was watching us. i caufht in my perifural vision the fact that it was 8:30.

" damn. I have to go."

"but why babey? We were having so much fun." Rose was twirling my hair and batting her eye lashes.

"I know but I have stuff that I gatta do." She gave me the puppydog face.

" do I at least get a kiss good bye?" I can definatley use this to my advantage.

" Of course you do babey." We both leaned in painstakingly slow. Emmett—not to metion the rest of the guys still in the cafeteria—was now on the edge of his seat.

Right when our lips were barely brushing I said loud enough for everyone to hear. "Maybe we should save this for later. When there aren't any prying eyes around." I looked pointedly at Emmett. Again , Emmett looked like he was going to cry.

" bella don't be such a prude. If my rosie wants a kiss by all means give her one. Don't let my presence stop you." I tapped rose's leg signaling I wanted to get up.

"first of all Emmett, Rosalie isn't yours any more, she's mine. Second of all I'm not a prude its just too much fun teasing you like that. Buh-bye now."

I turned around started walking only for Edward to call after me. "don't I get my kiss? You owe me that. You won't answer my question." I spin around walk right in font of his saet.

"can you please not do this right now?" I was on the verge of begging

" bella you are _such_ a prude." Again with his assumptions! Before I realized what I was doing I was strattling his lap. To say he looked shocked would be an understatement. I lowered my lips so they were just above his ear.

"like I said before. I'm not a prude I just don't want to suck a persons face off in the middle the whole scool. Oh and next time you feel like talking about our arrangement in front of people—don't, or you'll end up with worse than Tanya. Besides I already gave you a kiss. Remember, in mr. callahan's room. So that covers the question I won't answer." I think he's still in shock. "what cat got youre tounge?"

"No but I wish you did." He better wipe that smirk off his face before I do it for him. Something was poking me in the abdomen so I look down to se that Edward had pitched himself a tent. And I'm not talking about the kind you use for camping.

"it looks like you have that a little backwards. It seems like _you_ want to have _my_ tounge." Then, only to emphises my point, I licked his ear and he shuttered. I stood up turned around and walked out. Praying that I wouldn't trip as I did so.

* * *

sooo...... wat did you think?????? let me know! AKA REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

_i know. i'm scummm, scumier than scum actually. i'm the waste excreted by the scum eaters! i am reallllllllllly sorry for taking so long i have no excuse for my awfulness except that i was blindedd by summer. again i am sorry for taking so long and with out further adue, chapter six. (ps. sorry for the typoes i am ppostive you will come across)_

Bella POV

I'm now in the batting cages (yes they're indoors). I could stay in here for hours. I absolutely love baseball—even though I've never played on a team before. Not that I would tryout—but I bet they wouldn't let me if I wanted to. You're probably sitting there thinking 'that's what softball is for' well no offense to the sport but it has nothing on base ball it's just not the same. These sexist pigs couldn't care less of my preference to baseball though. So if I did sports then I would be stuck with underhand pitching and a ball so big a five-year-old couldn't miss it. 100 balls, 10 swim laps, my ipod, and a shower later I was in bed finishing my essay for history class. It's taking longer than expected to finish because I can't keep my mind off today's events. I go from invisible; to telling off manwhore and head bitch; to punching said bitch; to telling Edward—aka said whore—my whole life story, deep dark secrets and all; to straddling across the lap of pre-mentioned whore; to ending my day like any other day by breaking into the gym. Thank god I have sports they seem to be the only piece of normal in my life right now. That and my music.

Finally finished the last of my homework. Exhausted, I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

Alice POV

Today certainly has been an interesting day. I go from waking up and picking my outfit; to hearing my brother got rejected by a girl; to running into said girl; to watching said girl straddle said brother in front of well over half of the student body; to following girl-in-question to her secret destination (aka the gym); to finding out that girl (aka straight up klutz) has mad skills with a bat. And it all started out like any other day.

That Bella is definitely going to make things interesting. I think we are going to be good friends, as soon as I get her away from that atrocious thing she calls a wardrobe. (A good reason to go shopping!) But I definitely think that she is going to shake things up……….

Bella POV

I'm starting to think that curiosity didn't kill the cat. I think that because the cat was curious he or she found out juicy information on someone and decided it would be fun to blackmail them. So the cat was killed not because of the curiosity but because said person being blackmailed went crazy-psycho-bitch on their ass!

It has now been a week since Edward started his questioning and he still has questions! Not to mention I have another blackmailer! Let's just say there are going to be a lot of shopping trips in my future.

**XXX Flashback XXX**

**Its Tuesday, I just finished my workout. I shut the door to the gym complex, turn around only to run strait into Alice Cullen. Oh shit.**

"**Don't worry Bella, I already know and I won't tell anyone." I love this girl! "As long as you do everything I say." She's dead to me. **

"**You Cullens and your black mailing!" oops! I shouldn't have said that.**

"**What's that supposed to mean?" new filter needed! **

"**Nothing."**

"**If you don't tell me I just might have to tell everyone how amazing you are with that bat….." stupid diabolical pixie from hell.**

"**Edward has also taken it upon himself to blackmail me." You know that creepy little look she makes? Ya well its back.**

"**What's he making you do?" such nosey people!**

"**He's making me answer all his questions. If I refuse to answer a question, then he gets a kiss. If he finds out that I lie then he gets a five minute make out session." Her eyes bugged out, (it reminded me of one of those squishy key chain dolls that you can't stop squeezing because when you do their eyes pop out).**

"**Have you lied yet?"**

"**Ya, only once though."**

"**On what?" I'm not going to tell her that!**

"**I'm not going to tell you that! You could just turn around and tell him!"**

"**What ev back to my point of being here. You are going to try out for the base ball team!" is she insane?!**

"**Alice I don't want people to know about this! Why else would I sneak into the gym at this time of night?" **

"**Why can't people know?" she looked so heart broken. I feel so guilty, and I didn't even do anything wrong! **

"**Alice there are so many things wrong with that! One, people would be bothering me constantly. Two, that's the thing that I lied to Edward about; I told him that I hated sports. Not to mention even if I agreed I wouldn't be allowed to since I'm a girl."**

"**First of all no one will bother you because they would have to answer to me. Second I can take care of getting you out of Edward's rediculas request. So you have nothing to worry about." She had a triumphant little smirk.**

"**Even if you could get rid of the Edward issue we still have the dilemma of me not having a certain appendage. It's called a dick, maybe you've heard of it."**

"**That won't be a problem when I'm done with you." I an officially scared for my ovaries. I have come to know in this short amount of time that Alice is capable of anything.**

**XXXEnd FlashbackXXX**

Alice buy some miracle got me to try out as a guy. But no fear my vigina is safe. I'm just going to wear baggy clothes with a baseball cap and hood to hide my face. I will go under the name izzy and if I get on the team then we'll go from there. The only reason I agreed to do this is because she promised to get Edward off my back about the whole lying thing. And maybe I want to see there faces when they find out Bella-fall-in-a-flat-surface-while-walking-swan made it onto their big ten team. But that's beside the point.

Tomorrow is Friday. Which means tryouts and then I am going to come to a transvestite experience. And now my brain is going 100 miles a minute and won't shut off! Sleeping pills sound really good right now.

I don't really ever like taking pills, any medicine for that matter. But this is a special case. So I sucked the capsules down dry and barely made it to my bed before I passed out.

I was having the most tranquil dream. I was in the middle of a meadow; it's perfectly round and full of wild flowers. I was just laying there; looking up at the white cotton ball clouds, basking in the complete peace and balance of the place. That is until this annoying and persistent banging sound started followed by someone yelling my name. That isn't part of my dream. And who ever is ruining my very rare good dream is going to get hell. I open my eyes only to shut them two seconds later. Since when does the sun turn on so early? And who the hell is banging on my door? I get up throw the door open ready to reign hell down on this idiot only to be swept up in the biggest hug I have ever received. And that says a lot knowing I have been hugged by Emmett.

Edward's POV

Bella wasn't in any of her classes and won't answer her phone. She is probably just sick or skipping or something but I just want to make sure. I feel very protective of her. I need to know she is alright.

And that is why I am spending my lunch period going to her dorm. I told Alice I was going to the library- stupid excuse on my part since I've never been in there- which she saw right through. But she let it go.

I knocked on her door……..nothing. Knocked again, harder this time…….. Still nothing. What if something is really wrong? What if she fell and hit her head and is unconscious and is slowly bleeding to death? "Bella" bang bang "Bella" I kept hitting my fist against the door. Yelling her name. I was in full freak out mode.

Finally the door was opening revealing a very tired and pissed looking Bella. I couldn't control my self I picked her up embracing her with all my strength. She's ok. She is not her floor bleeding to death. I am going to have to keep an eye on her though. Just to make sure she doesn't die anytime soon.

there you have it! let me know wat you think! ta ta for now! will try to update more devotedly in the future!


End file.
